Little Mister Sunshine
by Kandai
Summary: Empire of the Moon IV. Si on lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait de la mort, Jamie Bennett aurait répondu sobrement que ça craignait. A en croire celle-ci, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Spirit!Jamie, OC!Death. One-Shot.


**Crédits** - William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.  
**Base** - Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
**Rating** - K+  
**Avertissements** - Univers Alternatif. Présence de personnages originaux (OC). Violence suggérée et character death non-explicite.

**Chronologie** - Commence après _Antipodes_, se termine après _Adaptation_.

**Note** - C'est encore cette série. C'est encore de la construction de scénario sans vraie action (elle viendra encore après, je dois d'abord vous donner des infos sur ce qui se passe pendant ce one-shot du côté des Gardiens pour que vous pigiez) et des relations qui s'établissent. Pour ceux à qui je dois répondre aux reviews, je m'y atèle très bientôt, promis. Vous êtes en droit de me détester après lecture de ce one-shot ci. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Little Mister Sunshine**

(Empire of the Moon series)

* * *

Jamie avait été beaucoup trop jeune pour réfléchir sur la mort quand celle-ci l'avait fauché il était donc un peu hasardeux d'avancer qu'il avait eux des attentes quant à ce qui se passait après mais il était certain que quelque aient pu être ses réflexions précédentes, elles étaient tombées bien loin de décrire la réalité. Ou du moins cette réalité particulière.

La mort, ça craignait.

S'il était bien mort, ce dont il doutait encore parfois – même s'il avait passé un mois à serrer la main tremblante de sa maman ou à caresser les cheveux de Sophie sans qu'aucune ne le remarquât ou ne cessât de pleurer. Il ne doutait pas de son état dans ces moments-là, quand la pâleur de ses mains invisibles traversait les joues rougies de larmes de sa mère ou que les mots de réconfort qu'il donnait à Sophie traversaient à peine ses rêves. Jamie Alexander Bennet était mort à l'âge tendre de dix ans, fauché par un camion qui avait dérapé sur la route verglacée l'enterrement avait été simple mais poignant, remplissant l'église jusqu'à ras bord d'enfants de son âge (des camarades de classe ou des amis) sanglotant sur son petit cercueil. Jamie, pour sa part, avait trouvé la cérémonie jolie.

A part ça, il ne faisait rien de particulier de ses journées. Il passait la nuit auprès de Sophie, se levait et marchait sur la route de l'école avec elle. Il évitait le bus s'il le pouvait et passait l'après-midi dans la cour de sa petite école, à regarder les flocons de neige tournoyer dans le vent. Parfois, quand on mentionnait son prénom à voix haute, il voyait Pippa pleurer toute seule ou ses meilleurs amis tomber silencieux et il n'y avait rien qui le désolât plus car il ne pouvait rien faire pour les sortir de ce qui semblait être une inconsolable perte, une mare de chagrin qui dégoulinait à chaque fois que le nom Bennet était prononcé.

(Ils avaient un autre Jamie à l'école, un petit de sept ans qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde se mettait à pleurer quand on l'appelait désormais. Jamie pensait que c'était franchement injuste car son prénom était vachement cool et que ce n'était pas la faute de Jamie Colby si ce sombre crétin de Jamie Bennet s'était fait écraser par un camion – mais il ne pouvait pas leur dire ça même s'il le voulait très fort.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, la mort, ça craignait et c'était tristement solitaire.

_Pas toujours la joie, p'tit gars, mais on finit par s'y faire. Ou on devient un peu taré en chemin, c'est selon._

C'était la jeune fille de la Mort qui avait dit ça – elle avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Moïra, en fait, mais Jamie pensait que c'était vraiment nul comme prénom – lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Le souvenir était d'ailleurs particulier, comme l'Esprit qui le hantait, et faisait toujours naître chez lui un drôle de sentiment de « bizarre », tel un mauvais élève en calcul mis devant un problème particulièrement difficile à comprendre.

* * *

— Par les dents de ma grand-mère, gamin, d'où est-ce que tu sors ?

Elle était apparue sans artifices, comme si elle avait toujours été sur le bord de cette route sur laquelle un camion l'avait malheureusement fauché, et pourtant Jamie était certain qu'il aurait remarqué même dans la mort, une fille adolescente avec des baskets turquoise et un sweat-shirt jaune poussin qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux sombres. Même Cupcake n'était pas aussi bizarre lorsqu'elle décidait de mettre ses jupes de fille à volants roses cela dit, Cupcake n'était plus capable de le voir.

Pour une raison totalement inconnue, la fille avait de bizarres yeux tout pâles qui pouvaient définitivement le voir, à en juger par les airs consternés qu'ils lui lançaient.

— Madame ? avait demandé poliment l'enfant, visiblement étonné par le fait qu'elle lui adressât la parole.

— Pas « madame », ça me vieillit. Appelle-moi simplement Moïra, trésor. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

— Je ne comprends pas. Je suis mort, répondit simplement Jamie.

La jeune fille de la Mort avait hoché la tête, comme surprise par sa légèreté. Jamie avait haussé les épaules en retour, décidément intrigué par cette fille qui se trouvait être la seule source de distractions que le monde voulait bien lui accorder depuis qu'il était… comme il était maintenant. Il avait essayé de faire des trucs cools de fantôme mais cela ne marchait pas car personne ne le voyait – et hurler dans le vent en essayant de faire voler des draps, ça finit par lasser au bout d'un moment.

Donc, pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire autre chose que suivre sa petite sœur ou gémir de façon dramatique…

— Je vois ça, avait répliqué avec absence la jeune fille de la Mort en plissant les yeux très fort sur la feuille de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Jamie Alexander Bennet, c'est ça, hum ? Mort il y a seize jours, accident de la route et… Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette liste ? J'avais pourtant validé et tout devrait… Oh !

Apparemment, elle devait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait car elle cessa de regarder sa liste pour revenir à Jamie, lequel dansait d'un pied à l'autre pour retenir le flot de questions qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

— Oh, par toutes les étoiles du cosmos, qu'est-ce que la Lune mijote encore ?

— La lune ? avait répété Jamie, un peu bêtement.

Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'était la lune et le drôle de tatouage argenté en forme de croissant qui ornait son poignet gauche ne manquait pas de lui rappeler l'astre nocturne il y avait quelque chose, cependant, un venin dans la voix de la jeune fille qui n'avait guère sa place dans une simple discussion à propos du ciel et des étoiles.

Qui pouvait bien haïr la_ lune_ ? C'était débile.

La jeune fille de la Mort passa une main entourée d'une mitaine rayée rose et noire dans ses cheveux courts, comme sa maman avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle était fatiguée ou que quelque chose la contrariait. Ce simple geste avait éveillé la curiosité de Jamie qui n'avait pas pu empêcher la question fatidique de franchir ses lèvres non-consistantes :

— Est-ce que tu t'ennuies, parfois ?

La jeune fille de la Mort lui avait jeté un regard incrédule avant de se mettre à rire, sa gorge vibrant d'un son bizarre qui lui avait plutôt donné envie de n'avoir jamais posé sa question. Heureusement, elle s'était arrêtée bien vite et l'avait fixé comme on fixait un jouet neuf derrière une vitrine.

— Moi, m'ennuyer ? Bien sûr que non, choupinet, qui ferait mon travail si je m'ennuyais ?

La réponse n'avait pas beaucoup de sens mais Jamie hocha tout de même la tête, mal à l'aise. Cela ne sembla toutefois pas satisfaire la dame car elle secoua la tête.

— Ah et j'ai à peine cinquante-deux secondes avant de retourner à Gaza, moi… Comment expliquer tout ce bordel ? Jamie, tu ne réalises sans doute pas bien mais ce n'est pas normal ce qui s'est passé. Tu ne devrais pas être ici et pourtant, tu y es.

— A cause de la lune ? devina l'enfant, guère rassuré par l'agitation de la jeune fille.

Laquelle cligna des yeux pour toute réponse, un geste visiblement appréciateur qui acheva de le mettre sur les nerfs.

— T'es un malin, toi, hein ? avait-elle fini par déclarer, un coin de bouche rehaussé dans ce qui devait être une parodie de sourire. On arrivera peut-être à découvrir ce qu'elle fabrique. En attendant, évite de te montrer. Reste à l'abri, on essaiera de venir te chercher.

— A l'abri de quoi ? avait répliqué l'enfant.

Mais la jeune fille de la Mort – Moïra – était déjà partie dans une bourrasque de vent froid.

* * *

Il l'avait revue encore, quelques jours plus tard, mais à peine quelques secondes et il n'avait rien pu tirer d'elle à part une nouvelle injonction de rester caché. Comment pouvait-on se cacher de la Lune, c'était un mystère, mais il n'était pas dit que Jamie Bennet serait un garçon désobéissant – non, il était juste un peu curieux, cependant pas au point de risquer stupidement les conseils de la seule « personne » (est-ce que la Mort était une personne ?) qui avait pris la peine de lui expliquer un peu ce qui lui arrivait.

C'était peu et définitivement pas assez pour qu'il appelât la jeune fille de la Mort sa copine mais il y avait de l'idée. Il avait lu dans ses livres de grand qu'il fallait faire confiance à ses instincts si on souhaitait dénicher la vérité et bien que l'adolescente le terrorisât sur place, il n'avait pas non plus eu l'impression pendant qu'elle lui parlait qu'elle avait de méchantes intentions à son égard. (Contrairement à la lune, quoi que ça voulut dire réellement.)

La Mort n'était pas mauvaise, non, elle était juste… bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce qui dans sa vie n'était pas bizarre, désormais ? Pouvait-il même encore parler de sa « vie » ? Moïra ne lui avait pas expliqué grand-chose : à peine avait-elle promis qu'on viendrait le chercher.

_Quand_, cela restait une tout autre question.

— Tu comprends, Soph', c'est que je m'ennuie un peu tout seul. Je pourrais aller à l'école mais je ne peux même pas répondre à la maîtresse parce que personne ne fait attention à moi. Et quand on fait attention à moi, tout le monde se remet à pleurer. Je ne comprends pas trop, Sophie, je veux dire… J'ai encore Maman et Tante Aglaé et toi aussi. Je ne suis pas vraiment malheureux, ici.

_Juste très seul_.

Sophie, comme à son habitude, continua de gazouiller allègrement après la mésange qu'elle avait aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt. L'hiver n'était pas encore tout à fait parti dans leur petite ville malgré le printemps approchant : toutefois, certains signes ne trompaient pas, comme les jours qui se traînaient un peu plus au fil de la semaine ou encore les premières pousses qui perçaient avec entêtement le givre timide qui recouvrait la terre. Le froid était tenace – c'était février, après tout – mais pas assez que pour fermer définitivement les écoles ou les routes. A peine forçait-il les gens à sortir drapés dans leurs châles, écharpes et bonnets. Jamie en riait parfois le froid ambiant n'avait plus qu'une influence mineure sur lui, un léger inconfort qu'il pouvait très vite oublier. Le fantôme aspirait à la venue de jours plus tendres, cependant pas qu'il détestât fondamentalement l'hiver mais il était tout de même mort à cause d'une route un peu trop glissante. Cela avait de quoi refroidir n'importe quel fan du Père Noël.

Sans vouloir faire de blague nulle.

— Je voudrais juste avoir quelqu'un à qui parler de temps en temps, Soph', conclut Jamie en regardant sa petite sœur trébucher une énième fois contre le gros pavé du sentier. Fût-il encore vivant, il aurait alerté sa mère d'un ennuyé « Sophie est encore tombée » mais comme cela ne servait plus à rien désormais – de un parce que personne ne pouvait plus l'entendre, de deux parce que sa mère ne s'éloignait guère de l'enfant qu'il lui restait – il se contenta d'observer avec mélancolie Sophie se faire soulever et dorloter par une maman angoissée avant que la porte ne claquât derrière les deux femmes. Soupirant, Jamie se releva de sa position assise et se prépara à les suivre.

— Ta sœur te manque ? demanda la voix abrupte de la Mort qui venait d'apparaître, perchée sur la barrière blanche du jardin.

Jamie sursauta violemment et retomba sur le plancher des escaliers avec un petit cri effrayé. La jeune fille de la Mort, habillée d'une robe bleu pastel absolument pas assortie à ses rubans vert citron et ses bas roses, se fendit d'un ricanement sinistre.

— Vous m'avez fait peur, accusa Jamie en tentant de se remettre de sa frayeur.

— Je fais souvent ça, confirma la Mort. Ses yeux étranges brillaient d'amusement ce qui, pour une raison inconnue, agaça profondément Jamie.

— Vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes là, cette fois ? s'enquit-il d'un ton boudeur.

— Non, choupinet, mais je vais te dire ce que tu vas faire cette nuit.

— Cette nuit ?

— C'est la nouvelle lune, ajouta la jeune fille de la Mort, soudainement sombre.

Jamie ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette affirmation, aussi se contenta-t-il d'un hochement de tête plutôt effacé, lequel fut ignoré par un esprit de la Mort en pleine réflexion.

— Je comprends que ça doit te paraître bizarre, tous ces trucs, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi…

Elle se coupa elle-même, son visage tordu dans une grimace pensive et franchement malsaine à regarder. Jamie détourna le regard un moment.

— Argh, quelle misère. Je t'enverrais quelqu'un qui pourra t'expliquer, d'accord ? Cette nuit, va attendre au bord de l'étang, celui à la lisière du petit bois. Tu vois, celui près de la route ?

— Oui, oui, je suis mort pas très loin, expliqua l'enfant en pinçant les lèvres. L'endroit était un déplaisant souvenir de son ancienne vie, qu'il évitait généralement dès que possible, mais compte tenu des circonstances, il serait fou de ne pas se montrer au rendez-vous.

Moïra s'interrompit de nouveau, les sourcils haussés comme un point d'interrogation.

— Eh bah, finit-elle par dire, un sourire jouant à nouveau sur ses lèvres pâles. On dirait bien que je les collectionne.

Jamie lui aurait bien demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais elle était déjà partie comme elle était venue – sans bruit, sans murmure, à peine un frisson permanent qui vous quittait. L'enfant s'abstint de faire un commentaire désobligeant sur ce genre de manières atroces.

Il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

* * *

Il aurait dû se rendre au lac dès la nuit tombée cependant, le besoin presque viscéral de rester auprès de sa petite sœur s'était fait ressentir dès qu'il avait envisagé la possibilité de ne plus jamais la revoir. Il avait regardé avec une douleur presque physique, leur mère bercer et border la petite Sophie déjà endormie et était resté longtemps à son côté, lui racontant des histoires incohérentes et jamais terminées. Puis, minuit approchant, Jamie s'était trouvé incapable d'ignorer les ordres de la Mort plus longtemps et avait marché jusqu'au lac, une anticipation angoissée grandissant à chaque seconde sous son cœur.

Quand il était finalement arrivé à destination, quelqu'un était là, jouant nonchalamment sur l'eau gelée – tiens, il avait neigé cette nuit ? – du petit étang de Burgess. Soudain pris de panique, Jamie retint un long soupir et arrêta ses pas, incertain quant à la marche à suivre. La Mort lui avait bien dit qu'elle lui enverrait quelqu'un mais sans donner plus de détails – et si quelque chose s'était mal passé entretemps ? Si le type qui attendait là n'était pas du tout celui que Moïra lui avait envoyé ou même pas un ami de la Mort tout court ? Si, si et Jamie avait une envie subite de s'enfuir, de retourner se cacher sous les couvertures de sa sœur.

— Hey !

Trop tard.

Jamie fit demi-tour et prit les jambes à son cou.

… Ou bien les aurait prises si ses pieds ne s'étaient pas retrouvés gelés sur place. Littéralement gelés sur place, comme dans une couche épaisse de cinq centimètres emprisonnaient ses pieds dans l'herbe sur laquelle un duvet blanc qui n'existait pas trois secondes plus tôt – oh mon Dieu, mais quel genre d'Esprit la Mort lui avait-elle envoyé ? – et après qu'une bourrasque de vent glacial acheva de le décoiffer, Jamie vit une silhouette bondir à trois mètres au-dessus de sa tête avant d'atterrir sur son carré d'herbe gelé.

Et Jamie se retrouva face à un adolescent.

Au contraire de la Mort, le jeune homme arborait des vêtements plutôt discrets et modernes – un pantalon sombre accompagné d'un sweater gris des plus communs – et si ses yeux bleus brillaient démesurément fort dans la nuit vaguement éclairée, ses cheveux blancs assortis avec sa peau et ses dents achevaient de le catégoriser comme « définitivement étrange ». Pour tout accessoire, là où Moïra se parait de divers sacs et objets encombrants, ce dernier ne portait dans sa main droite un drôle de bâton recourbé dont le bout était gelé – il ne voulait définitivement pas savoir à quoi cela servait, merci, d'autant plus que l'Esprit en question pouvait faire apparaître de la glace de nulle part.

— N'aie pas peur, commença l'adolescent avec une lenteur presque exagérée, comme si Jamie était un animal effrayé qu'il s'agissait de dompter. Sans le vouloir, l'enfant fit un mouvement de recul, fait qui ne passa pas inaperçu si on en jugeait par la grimace qui déforma les lèvres pâles de son interlocuteur improvisé.

— Je suis un ami, continua ce dernier en montrant ses poignets blancs – chacun libre de toute marque en forme de lune. Sans le vouloir, Jamie repensa à son propre poignet et acquiesça sans y penser, la peur irrationnelle qu'il ressentait s'estompant d'un cran.

— Je m'appelle Jack.

* * *

Passé les présentations houleuses et une heure entière à ne pas essayer de s'enfuir en courant, Jack s'était montré plutôt compréhensif. D'une aide toute relative, certes, et Jamie ne comprenait guère pourquoi la Mort l'avait envoyé lui mais au moins, cette histoire de Lune, de Gardiens et de guerre secrète prenait une tout autre consistance.

— J'attends un signal, lui avait expliqué l'Élémentaire en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Ledit signal devait lui être envoyé dès que la voie serait libre et d'après Jack, les nuits sans lune étaient toujours placées sous le signe de la haute surveillance – parce qu'il était normal que les ennemis de la Lune préférassent se montrer dès que celle-ci n'avait techniquement plus de pouvoir, même si les Gardiens rôdaient sur leurs continents assignés avec la plus grande attention durant ces nuits. Apprendre que le Père Noël, le Lapin de Pâques, la Fée des Dents et tout existaient vraiment était une véritable fête d'anniversaire préparée à l'avance apprendre que ces Esprits risquaient plus ou moins de l'anéantir parce qu'il se montrait avec les partisans du mauvais camp, ça calmait tout de suite un peu plus les esprits.

Sans vouloir refaire de blague trop nulle – chose à laquelle il semblait constamment échouer.

— Parle-moi des Gardiens, exigea à nouveau Jamie, encore sous l'emprise de l'enthousiasme qui l'avait pris en apprenant l'existence de ses héros.

— J'aurais pas grand-chose à t'apprendre que tu ne sais déjà, petit, répondit pour la énième fois Jack qui faisait quelques acrobaties rigolotes dans les airs pour passer le temps. La seule fois où je peux les voir, c'est aux fêtes de l'Équinoxe ou du Solstice, et je préfère les éviter durant ce temps-là.

— Parce qu'ils te veulent du mal ? interrogea le fantôme, curieux.

— Entre autres, petit. Disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire beaucoup d'amis.

Personnellement, Jamie trouvait cela fort triste. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et il trouvait Jack bien sympathique : certainement, quelqu'un d'aussi drôle et insolent que cet Esprit-là n'était pas fait pour rester seul bien longtemps. Même Cupcake avait des amis, quand elle était dans ses bons jours. Si on lui avait demandé, il aurait bien aimé être l'ami de Jack.

Mais on ne lui avait rien demandé et devenir ami avec le premier Esprit qui prenait le temps de parler avec lui plus de cinq minutes n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé de faire, alors Jamie décida de réserver son jugement.

— Comment tu as connu Moïra ? poursuivit-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

Mauvaise idée, visiblement. Jack se crispa soudainement sur son bâton, ce qui eut pour effet de lancer un souffle glacial sur sa figure, avant de lui lancer un sourire-grimace en guise d'excuse. Jamie allait lui dire de laisser tomber quand il se remit à parler avec un détachement feint :

— Plus ou moins comme toi, j'imagine. Je veux dire, je suis mort et elle m'attendait quand je me suis réveillé.

Jamie aurait voulu pointer que cela ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme ça, que personne ne l'avait attendu et que si Moïra ne l'avait pas trouvé après sa mort, il serait sans doute encore en train de raconter des histoires idiotes à sa petite sœur. Tout ce qu'il parvint à dire, cependant, fut :

— Comment tu es mort, Jack ?

Jack grimaça de nouveau mais il y avait moins de tension dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit, en pointant la surface gelée de l'étang avec son bâton étrange :

— Noyé.

— Ici ?! s'étrangla Jamie.

— Yup. Il y a quelques siècles déjà. J'y reviens toujours quand je décide de sortir. A croire que j'espère que les réponses y apparaissent un beau jour…

— Des réponses ?

— Oh, tu sais… « Qui étais-je ? », « Quelle était ma vie avant ? », « Est-ce que j'avais une famille, que sont-ils devenus ? » ce genre de questions stupides…

L'enfant de dix ans pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, intrigué quant à la réponse de son compagnon. Cela voulait-il dire que Jack ne se souvenait plus de telles choses et dans ce cas, pourquoi Jamie avait-il gardé ses souvenirs ? Y avait-il eu un problème ? A moins que Jack ne soit un cas isolé, qui savait ? D'après lui, les Élémentaires étaient plus que rarissimes alors il se pouvait que cela ne marchât pas avec eux comme cela marchait avec les esprits… normaux.

— Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda précautionneusement Jamie à son camarade, lequel éclata d'un rire bref.

— Rien du tout. On m'a dit que c'était normal mais j'en ai jamais cru un mot.

Se pinçant consciencieusement les lèvres, le jeune fantôme pesa le pour et le contre de presser le problème : ce n'était pas parce que Jack semblait sympa qu'il ne pouvait pas le transformer en statue de glace une fois mis en colère et il ne voulait pas l'apprendre de la manière forte. Malheureusement pour eux, un long hennissement mit prématurément fin à son dilemme et ce fut un Jamie hébété qui tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour tenter d'apercevoir la bête égarée.

— C'était un cheval ? A cette heure ? Par ici ? s'étonna-t-il et avec raison, il ne connaissait pas de manège à proximité. Cupcake devait aller à des _kilomètres_ pour prendre ses cours d'équitation et personne ne laisserait les écuries ouvertes en plein milieu de la nuit.

Un souffle de vent plus tard et Jack était soudain à son côté, son bâton brandi vers les nuages. Toute expression amicale avait disparu de son visage anguleux, ce qui était presque plus effrayant que de voir Moïra sourire – ne serait-ce que parce que le visage de Jack semblait fait pour rire et que d'y voir autre chose le mettait complètement mal à l'aise. Malgré cela, Jamie s'accrocha au coude du jeune homme, inquiété à l'idée qu'un simple bruit puisse le mettre dans cet état.

— Non, murmura son compagnon, pas un cheval.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

— Ca, petit, déclara sombrement Jack, ce sont des ennuis. De _gros_ ennuis.


End file.
